Double Arts: To the End
by PenDrop
Summary: Elle wakes up in the middle of nowhere. Without Kiri! What will happen to the both of them? Will Elle disappear, and Kiri die off? Disclaimer: I'm just a die-hard fan. I do not own Double Arts
1. Chapter 1

_ Double Arts: To the End_

Chapter 1

Elraine opened her eyes to an unfamiliar world. She remembered it to be bright and blue, but it was raining and dark. She picked herself up and gathered he bearings. She was alone in the middle of a thick forest. 'What had I been doing here?' she thought to herself. A sound pierced the shadowing sky. It made her ears hurt and succumbed her to her knees. The noise ended shortly, but she was still kneeling on the ground. 'What is this…?' Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she coughed up blood several times. 'Am I having a seizure? Why?' She searched her memories for a clue, but came up empty. 'All I know…is my name…' The seizure became harsher, and she fainted right there. 'I just woke up…and I'm…already……dead.'

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Elraine suddenly felt a burst of energy surge through her. She opened her eyes and stared at a big, burly man that had his arm around her body. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," she replied, embarrassed.

"Good." He helped her to her feet. "I'll be going now." He turned and began to leave. The instant he did, the seizure came back to her. She was on her knees again before even a second passed. He heard her coughing, and turned back around. "Hey!" Elraine started to tilt forward. He grabbed her shoulder to support her. The pain vanished instantly. The man gently touched her face to make sure she really was ok. "Are you sure you're alright?" She looked at him, confused.

'When he touches me, the seizures stop. Why is that?'

"Hey, little girl, stop spacing out!" He broke through her thoughts with his waving hand.

"S-Sorry," Elraine apologized. The man sighed, and combed his spiky black hair with his left hand.

"Well, I can't leave you out here. There are dangerous bandits around these parts." He turned around and pointed to deeper into the forest. "My house is nearby. You can rest there if you want," he offered.

'He barely knows me, but he's offering me shelter. And he could stop my seizures. I guess I can trust him for now.' She nodded, and he smiled at her.

"My name's Lumite. You can call me Lu. And yours?"

"Elraine, but you can call me Elle."

"Well then Elle, let's get going." He faced a direction, and began to walk. She grasped his hand tightly and followed. It was awkward at first, but he allowed it.

'The first thing I've got to do is remember who I am.' She checked her pockets for an object or keepsake to spark her memory. In her right pocket was a broken, dark red ribbon. It shined in her eyes, and the fact it was broken puzzled her. 'Is Kiri alright?' Then she caught herself. 'Who's Kiri?' She stood there for a second.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lu asked her. "It's going to be dark soon." She put it back in her pocket.

"I'm coming."

Kiri pounded the hard, dirt ground again. "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath. A slight breeze passed by him. He picked himself up and ran after the cliff. Fallan appeared in front of him and pushed him back. He flew to a solid rock and made contact.

"That's going to be helping no one," he told Kiri coldly. Then he shrugged to himself. "Well, it's your choice if you wanna fall anyway." Sui gave another attack with her iron hoop at the Gazelle assassin, and looked at him excitedly.

"That's the tenth one!" she shouted proudly. "Where's the rest!?" Fallan sighed to himself.

"There's no more, Sui!" He told her.

"What!?" She ran towards him and flung her weapon at him. He blocked it with his arm and pushed it back to her.

"Now, now. No need to attack me." He turned his attention back to Kiri. "So what are you going to do?" Kiri looked at the spot where Elraine fell of the cliff. Even though they were together with the ribbon, it ripped apart and she lost her balance.

'I have to find her soon,' he thought. 'She's going to die from Troi unless I can make it to her!' "What else!?" he asked both of them. Fallan sighed again, and started to walk down the cliff.

"Let's go then."

"Wait!" Kiri walked next to Fallan and Sui, and held their hands. "This will be faster." He concentrated for a second, closing his eyes. 'Alright. I've gotta make this last for a long time.' He opened his eyes. 'Flare!' Instantly, the mystical power that he had was bestowed on them, and they began to run as fast as they can. 'Hold on, Elle. I'm coming.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elle and Lu made their way through the forest, walking hand-in-hand. 'This man…' she thought, 'he isn't an ordinary man. He stopped my seizures with the touch of his hand. Who is he? And…who am I? I remember my name, but that's it! If only I knew more, then I wouldn't be so confused!' The sun seemed to follow their movement, for when they reached Lu's house, night had fallen.

"Here's my humble home," he told her. With his free hand, he looked through his left pocket. "Now where is it…?" Elle spotted a shiny key protruding from his right pocket.

"It's in your other pocket," she said.

"What?" He grabbed the keys and exhaled deeply.

"Whew. Thought I lost 'em." He walked to the door and opened the lock. Then he stood aside and spread his arm inside. "Go on." Nervously, she dragged her feet in. Lu made sure that his hand was still holding onto hers. His house was small and spacious, filled only with the necessities: a small table, two chairs to match, a bookshelf, a kitchen, a couch that also acts as a bed, and a fridge. But most of those things were barely visible because clothes, books, and even food were scattered all over the place. She stared at it all with disgust.

'This is how he lives!?'

"I'm sorry it's kinda messy, but please, do make yourself comfortable." She slowly walked across the room, looking for a suitable place to sit.

"Um…" Elle finally found a spot that was not completely covered by clutter. Delicately, she sat down, and he sat next to her. An awkward silence followed, and she found it hard to look at him. 'What should I say? I'm in his house now, and he's very nice.' "Thank you for letting me stay here…" she said quietly.

"No problem!" he said honestly. "It wouldn't be right to leave a girl that's having seizures alone in the forest!"

'That's the most random phrase I've ever heard!'

"By the way, how did you end up there?" Her brain sparked, and her eyes became gloomy.

"I…I don't remember…"

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yes…"

"So, you don't know about Troi, then?"

'Troi…?' For a moment, she blacked out, and part of her life came back to her. It was the first part of her life, one that influenced her decision to become a Sister. Everyone around her was disappearing into thin air. Her father had already gone, and her mother wasn't too far off. She was scared that she would disappear too, but it never happened. Soon, she was the only one left in her village. 'Where is everyone?' she asked herself as she watched the flashback. 'Is this Troi's work? It's a disease? And I have it? That's the reason for the seizures? And… they made me a Sister. I saved…or rather, delayed the deaths of many people. But, that's all I remember. How did I wake up in the forest? Was I treating someone and after Troi took over? And why does the name 'Kiri' echo in my head? Who is this 'Kiri'? And-.'

"Elraine!" Lu shouted, shaking her. Her senses came back to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I just…had a flashback."

"Was it all of your memories?" She shook her head.

"All I know is that I became a Sister because I was strongly resistant to Troi."

"And now that resistance isn't strong enough?"

"Yes. That's what those seizures were for." He sighed.

"That explains it."

"But…Lumite, why is it when I touch you, the seizures stop?"

"Hmm… Maybe it's because my niece is a Sister also. I might possess that resistance as well?" He smiled at her.

'A male having resistance? It isn't really impossible, but we Sisters are all female. I haven't heard of a male Sister.' She met his smile and smiled back.

"So maybe I'm taking in Troi from you and suppressing the seizures?" Elle gasped.

"But then, you could die from Troi too!" His smile slowly faded as the words sank in.

"Well then…" He smiled again. "We'll have to find someone else to help us suppress it more, then!" Lu started to laugh, but Elle didn't follow.

"This is serious! You can die! Are you happy with that!?" The laughter stopped.

"Of course not," Lu said seriously. "In fact I'm very scared."

"Then let me go and save yourse-."

"But I can't just leave you to die. That is just too cruel." Elle stopped her shouting for a second, feeling something come to her.

'He's just like _him_….. Who's_ him_? Is it that 'Kiri'? Or someone I've met before?' Lu sighed to himself, and changed the subject.

"So, how are we going to sleep tonight? Are you fine with sleeping close to me?"

"…yeah." He looked at her in astonishment. She didn't look embarrassed at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Eh… ok then…" He suddenly remembered. "Oh! Why don't we use that ribbon that was in your pocket to tie our hands together?" Mindlessly, she took out the red ribbon which was in her pocket. He gently took it and tied their hands together. "Like this?"

'Kiri. Who is Kiri…?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiri felt his senses waver for a bit, but he tried to hide it from Su and Fallan. 'I haven't used Flare for any longer than 20 minutes before…' he thought weakly. He closed his eyes for a second, and saw Elle's face. When he opened his eyes, his body seemed to burst with more energy than ever. "Let's pick up the pace!" he yelled to the two. Su nodded towards him, and Fallan didn't disagree. They began running faster for another 10 minutes. But right at the 10 minutes and 1 second mark, Kiri collapsed.

"Kiri!" Su shouted. He was breathing hard and wasn't able to stand.

"Flare isn't an unlimited source, it seems," Fallan remarked.

"Funny…" Kiri said through pants, "that the power to make you stronger weakens you after…" Su tried to bring him to his feet.

"It's useless to travel further in this condition. Let's rest here."

"That's…a good idea…" Kiri closed his eyes and fell asleep. Su laid him against a rock and sat by him.

"He will get well, won't he?" she asked Fallan.

"I'm not sure. There aren't any records of Flare, so-!" He suddenly clenched his fists. Su looked at him curiously, and then she felt it too. People were coming, and a lot were coming fast. "Take Kiri."

"What? I want to fight too!"

"We can't fight this many and protect Kiri at the same time. He'll be safer with you." He tightened his gloves, staring straight ahead. "Besides, I think they're coming for me." She glanced at Kiri, and then at the trees. Quickly, she put him on her back so that her iron hoop kept him up. Then she quickly disappeared in the uninhabited trees. "Ok…" he said in preparation, "time to get to work."

Lu led Elle through the forest like he lived in the area all of his life. And he did. His house was perched at nearly the end of the forest. A small town could be seen, and at the center was a Sister's shelter. "That's where my niece works, eats, and sleeps," Lu pointed out. "And she never comes to visit me…" The two walked up to the front door, and Lu searched his pockets for his keys. "Oh, can you check my left pocket for me?" Elle used her left hand, feeling around the area. When she felt a key-like object, she pulled it out. It was a shiny silver key, with the #10 engraved on it. "Ah!" He snatched the key and put it in his right pocket. "Wrong key!" Annoyed, she tried again, finding the right key. "Thanks." He unlocked the door and brought her inside. The interior of his house was small and simple: a small table, a purple lumpy couch, a kitchen where only one could walk through, and a bookshelf full of books. There was also another door which led to a bedroom. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Everywhere was messy, from old sandwiches to fallen books. Elle didn't know whether to be surprised or disgusted, so she was both. "Sorry about the mess. I don't spend much time here." She walked further inside. "Go ahead and sit," he insisted. She looked around the couch until she decided that nowhere was an inch bit clean, and sat on an old book. "So…" he started, sitting next to her. "Do you remember why you came unconscious to this forest yet?"

"No…" Elle replied.

"Well…you're welcome to stay here until you do!" He smiled at her.

'I don't know if I want to…' she thought. "How about I stay at the Sister shelter instead?"

"But won't it be hard to stop your seizures there?" Then he caught on to her. "Oh! I see what you mean! Well, I could stay there with you too, if you want. Makes you uncomfortable here with only me, doesn't it?"

'Don't even get me started.'

"Well, we should go now then. You'll feel safer that way."

"But I'm tired," Elle stated.

"No problem." He lifted her up, his hands on her back and legs. Elle's face became a bright red.

"Put me down!" she yelled. He squirmed around until he obeyed.

"Okay! Then can you walk?"

"Yes!" she shouted, hurrying to the door, pulling him with her. They left the house as quickly as they got there, and headed towards the town.

Su ran with all her strength through the forest. Kiri behind her was still asleep. She dodged a branch, then jumped onto a rock, and hopped back to the ground. "Fallan better save some for me when I come back…" she said under her breath. She could hear the sounds of people grunting in pain, and she shook her head. "I'm going to beat him one day." The sun was starting to set, so Su began looking for shelter. At the corner of her eye, she saw a small house wedged at the end of the forest. She skipped towards it and laughed. "I found something~!"

"Oh…" Kiri moaned in his sleep.

"Don't worry Kiri," she reassured. She ran to the front door and tried the knob. It opened with little resistance. "They left in a hurry." She walked inside the house and found a lumpy couch in the disorganized house. Gently, she laid him down. "I'll be back, Kiri." She ran outside, closing the door behind her.

"Elle…" he murmured.

"Did you lock the house?" Elle asked Lu as they ran. Lu thought for a second.

"Did I?" he asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sunset was a deep red. White birds drenched in the glow, as if their bodies were stained with blood. The little town of Vaite was only a mile or so away from Lu's house. But even that proved too much of a challenge for Elle, and they had to break often along the way. Lu leaned on a tree while waiting for Elle to finish resting. She was trying to catch her breath while sitting on a rock. "Ha…" Elle huffed. "How much longer until we get there?" Lu looked out at the town, gauging the distance.

"Probably…another thirty minutes," he answered.

"Aw…" She stood up for a second, but then felt the strength supporting her disappear.

"Whoa!" Lu gently pushed her back onto the rock. "Don't push yourself now." He reached into his pocket. "Here, have a…" Alarmed, Lu felt around his pocket. "Where did I put that!"

"What? What did you lose?" He sighed, and looked at Elle with a I-can't-believe-I-forgot look.

"I left my keys to the Sister's Center at home!" Elle glanced at him, confused.

"You need keys to get in?" Lu nodded furiously.

"Thanks to the attacks from Gazelle, the Sister Center is only available to Sisters, the victims of Troi, and those that can be trusted!"

"But I'm a sister! I can get in!" Lu rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Well…no offense, but your outfit isn't very…sisterly," he commented. Elle looked at herself.

'It's true,' she thought. 'I had to blend in with the townsfolk, or else Gazelle would've found me and Kiri easily…' Elle gasped at her sudden thought. 'There's that name again. Who is Kiri? And why was he running away from the Gazelle with me?' Suddenly, Elle was hit with another flashback. This one was much stronger, and everything started to go black for her. 'I see…I see a man. He's a father, and his only daughter is watching him with sad eyes. Why's she so sad? I'm walking towards the man. Why am I putting my hands on him? He's…infected with Troi! And so I'm saving him? No, I'm just…prolonging it. I left the house, and began watching the festivities. There's going to be a festival, and everyone seems very busy. Oh, a shortcut through an alley. This seems fun… Wait! What's this pain? Seizures? Troi? I'm…dying. How am I still alive now? Why is this pain so real….? I'm…losing…'

"Elle!" Lu shouted, shaking her with both hands. Instantly, she woke from her flashback. She found herself on the ground, shaking from the seizures that Troi causes. "We've let go of our hands for too long! You were having seizures!" She couldn't see things clearly.

"Lu… where am I?"

"Where are you! Elle, we should really get you some sleep!" He lifted her off her feet with both hands, and began running back into the forest.

"Lu…you're going the wrong way…" She weakly pointed back towards Vaite.

"No, I'm not! I'm getting you some rest at my house, Elle. No excuses!" Realizing it was useless to fight, Elle closed her eyes and let her mind slip away.

"Kiri…"

Soon after Sui left Kiri, she ran throughout the forest looking for Fallan. She was eager to fight off any of the assailants that Fallan couldn't get to quickly enough. But when she met up with him, the area was filled with hundreds of fallen men and one Fallan. He stared at his latest handiwork when Sui interrupted him. "Kiri's safe!" she declared.

"Good. These guys are done too," Fallan smiled. "Where did you leave him?"

"Follow me!" She was already running back the way she came. Fallan rolled his eyes, and then followed her trail. A few minutes passed, and with Fallan used to being the quiet one, he found it hard to keep up with the silence.

"So, Sui," he started. "Um…how long will it take?"

"Fifteen," she said bluntly. Fallan felt anger coming from her.

"Are you…mad?"

"Not really." They kept running until the house Kiri slept in was in sight. Sui slowed down to a walk, making Fallan almost bump into her.

"Sui, tell me. Is it because I didn't leave any bad guys for you to fight?" Suddenly, Sui whipped her hoop out and swung at Fallan. Thanks to his reflects, his arm went up to block the attack.

"What do you think?" she asked, suppressing her anger.

"Hey!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Both looked over at the new speaker. It was a man, perhaps middle-aged. He looked shocked to find Sui and Fallan standing there. In his arms was an unconscious girl. They both recognized her instantly.

"Elle!" they both shouted simultaneously. Sui dashed towards her, but Lu kicked forward, forcing her to dodge and become farther from Elle.

"Who are you guys! And why did you guys try to break into my house!"

"Let go of Elle!" she shouted. She made another dash, but Lu easily dodged her. Sui stopped herself and attacked him with her iron hoop. He dodged the attack just as easily as he did the other, and it seemed like he had to intention of fighting with his hands full. But he did have an intense aura that was angrily telling Sui and Fallan to leave. "Tch!" Suddenly, Sui performed a sweeping low kick that made Lu jump into the air. Then she quietly smiled as he hoop connected to Lu's ankle.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain. Clumsily, he landed on his knees, but he didn't let go off Elle. Gripping her hoop even tighter, Sui decided to land the final blow. But Fallan stopped her with the swing of his arm, and all was quiet again.

"Why did you do that, Fallan!" she yelled angrily. "Can't you leave me at least one person to fight!" He didn't answer her, and instead looked at Lu.

"We are Elle's friends," Fallan said, answering his question from way back. "Now tell us who you are." Lu glared at Sui, then turned his attention back to Fallan.

"The name's Lumite Farinwell. I found Elle in the forest having seizures as a result of overexposure to Troi." Fallan nodded, taking it in slowly.

"And I presume that you have stopped those seizures?"

"Yes, but only temporarily. They come back when we lose contact, so we have to be constantly close." Fallan glanced at Lu again, a new curiosity tickling him.

"You said your name was Lumite?" he asked.

"Yes, but go ahead and call me Lu." He turned his head towards Elle to make sure she was safe and sound. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms. "So tell me. Why are you at my house?" Fallan turned over to Sui. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then began.

"I found this house unlocked," she explained. "It seemed like a safe place to hide our friend."

"Friend, you say? And where is he now?"

"He's still inside, sleeping." Lu tried to stand up, but the pain in his ankle stopped him from doing so.

"Don't push yourself," Fallan warned. "That iron hoop is actually more powerful than it seems in Sui's hands…" She looked at him proudly. He rolled his eyes again and continued. "I'll go get him." Fallan walked into the house and saw Kiri lying on the couch. He walked over and shook him, but Kiri wouldn't wake. "Kiri!" he shouted. "Wake up already!" The noise from the house woke Elle up.

"Wah?" she asked. "Lu, where are we?"

"We're at my house…" Lu whispered. "But I think some Gazelle came here before me…"

"What!" Sui heard the sound and looked at Lu. He quickly turned back and pretended that nothing happened.

"We have to be quiet," he told Elle. "I can run a little but we have to go now…!"

"Ok…" she replied at the same tone. Lu decided he only had one chance. So he did the best thing he could do. "Hey!" he shouted, pointing at the sky. "Is that a flying pizza!"

"What!" Sui yelled excitedly turning around to look. "Where!"

"Now!" Lu picked himself up and started running downhill. He was running very fast for someone who just had his ankle wounded as well. Elle noticed something else.

'I feel sort of…light. Like I could run with him. Why is that?' They rushed all the way back to where they had rested before. Then Lu felt his body give way, and this time he had to take a break on the rock. "L-Lu, are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Haven't run like that for a while." He looked back for any signs of Sui or Fallan. When he was satisfied, he turned to Elle. "Let's get to town. We can't go back to my house now. But I bet my niece could get us inside, if we can find her!"

"Then let's go!" Elle shouted, still feeling an energy flow through her. She got u and began running by herself.

"Hey! Don't let go of my hand, at least!"

Fallan walked outside with Kiri by him. He saw Sui up in a tree while frantically looking at the sky. "Hey Sui!" he called. "Where's Lu?" She turned to the ground and answered quickly.

"Don't know!" she shouted. Then she looked back at the sky, mumbling to herself.

"Damn! He got away with Elle!"

"Elle?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah, he had her with him. And for some reason, she didn't have any seizures as long as she touched him. Kinda like with you." Kiri clenched his fist.

"Which way did they go?"

"I don't know! We'll just have to search the forest and look. C'mon, Kiri!" He walked to Sui and tried to convince her to come back to ground level. Kiri scanned the area, looking for some type of clue. Then he saw it. There was a stream of air that seemed to emit more yellow light than anywhere else. The stream led downhill. Kiri took is bet.

'Elle…' he thought, closing his eyes. 'I'm coming to save you, Elle. Just wait. I'm almost there.' He felt the familiar rush of Flare throughout his body. '…Flare!' Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated from Kiri. Fallan and Sui both looked at him. It was like he was a light itself. Yet he himself did not know that he was glowing so brightly. "I'm going on ahead," he said without looking at them. "Follow me as fast as you can." He took a step forward. Then he vanished. Fallan and Sui looked back at each other, puzzled. Kiri ran down the hill with sure footing, and the town soon came into view. The yellow stream pointed towards there. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hey! So how's the latest Ch? Pretty long, huh? Sorry, I haven't really gotten a chance to write anything til summer. I think i might end it in the next chapter, or i could continue it. Why don't you guys decide if it ends the next chapter or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'It's funny…' Elle thought as she was running. 'I trust Lu with my life right now, and I barely know him.' She looked at Lu beside her. He seemed to be having a little difficulty running with her, but he showed a smile to hide it. 'He smiles just like…' A glimpse passed by. Someone's face, not Lu's, showed up in her mind. 'A young boy,' she told herself. 'About my age, with…with spiky blond hair, I think. Who was that?'

"Hmm?" Lu asked, catching her confused look. "What's wrong, Elle?"

"I-it's nothing…" she dismissed. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then shrugged to himself.

"We're almost there!" he announced. She followed his forward gaze and saw the town's gates. They were a little broken, but the town still looked brand new. They stopped for a short respite by a pole and admired the townspeople.

On the streets, children played with sticks and rocks. A bit farther ahead was a small market filled with young women and old men.

'It seems that this town is pretty secluded from the world. I wonder, since I don't see any young men, are the Sisters protecting the town?'

"This is Vaite!" Lu told Elle. "It's not much, but the people are kind and good."

"Where are the young men and boys?" she asked.

"Well, you see, since our town is in these mountains, not many boys would stay here. Ambition gets the best of them, and they leave to the cities to become warriors or merchants or…"

"Oh, I see." Lu smiled to himself, and shyly scratched his head.

"Actually, I live in the woods because I keep watch of the town. But originally, I wanted to be an archer, so I used to practice my aim…" He let the smile fall and became serious. "We'd better hide in the Sister center now, before those Gazelle guys come."

"Let's go," Elle said, walking ahead.

"Hey, I'm the one who knows the way, remember?"

'I can see it…' Kiri thought. 'Where they're running, which way they turn, I can see it all!'

The yellow steak he had been following for ten minutes now was still shining in front of him. He went over the hill, through the bush, and around the tree following it. For some reason, his Flare felt stronger than it ever did. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't question it.

'Whatever gets me faster to Elle. That's all that matters.' Another turn. It went straight on ahead for a while. Kiri let his mind rest and mindlessly ran.

'Elle. I'm going to save you. Do you remember that time, when we encountered Lucci? You almost disappeared. I almost…I almost lost you. I didn't say it, but I secretly swore to myself that I wouldn't let it happen again. That's why I'm coming Elle. Just wait for me.'

The town gates were in sight. But he didn't stop. Kiri blasted through the crowds of children, apologizing half a dozen times on the way. As he neared the market, he slowed down and began a rapid succession of questions. "Did a man and a Sister come through here? Have you seen a man and a young girl walking, or perhaps the man was carrying her? Anyone notice a man pass by with a girl?" There weren't any replies. The townspeople were too shocked to see a young man like Kiri come into their town. They had thought the boys had no interest in their small town. "Please! Did anyone see a man and a young woman pass by?"

"I did."

Kiri quickly turned around, seeing an old man resting beside a stand.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. If I remember correctly…"

"Yes! Which way did they go?"

"I think…"

"Hurry, please!"

"Now, wait you young'un. The Sister's Center. That's where they we-."

"Thanks, mister!" Kiri dashed away, running to the big building that he recognized as a Sister Center. 'Almost there! I'm almost there!'

"Here we are," Lu announced.

"Wow…" Elle said in awe. "I…I remember going into these all the time!"

"Haha, really? Well, let's go find my niece now, shall we?" Elle nodded, and followed Lu as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" a girl asked from behind the door.

"I'm Lu Frau! My niece is a Sister here, and I request to see her! I also have another Sister with me!"

"Where's you're keys?" the voice asked. Lu laughed, embarrassed.

"Well, I forgot them at home…" The door suddenly opened.

"Jeez, Uncle Lu! You're so forgetful!" the girl scolded. Elle held her breath as she saw her. She had long blonde hair, a bandana, and a cape. She also carried a sword with her, marking her as a Militaire Sister.

'I've seen her somewhere…' Elle thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lu apologized. "It's just that those Gazelle guys are following this Sister. Her name's Elle." The girl made a face at her uncle, and then politely turned to Elle.

"I'm sorry about my stupid uncle, El…" She caught herself and stared closely at Elle.

"Um…" Elle said awkwardly.

"Is that you, Elle? Is that really you?"

"Y-yes. Do I know you somehow?"

"Know me? Don't you remember? It's me! Andie!" Another unfamiliar name. 'But…wait!' Their friendship came back to her. Warm memories of them training together, giving each other hope and joy. It was so sudden that a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Andie!" She tightly embraced her friend that she hasn't seen since her journey to the cathedral started. "Oh, Andie! I've missed you so much!"

"Whoa, whoa!" She couldn't get Elle off of her, but she didn't particularly dislike it.

"So she's you're friend, I take it?" Lu asked.

"Yeah! She's Elle, the girl I kept mentioning in my letters!" Andie answered.

"Oh, _that _Elle!"

"Don't pretend that you knew all along…" Andie scolded.

"Haha. Well, it's great that you got to meet up with her. Why don't we go inside for now and talk?"

"Elle!"

The three instantly turned to the speaker. It was a young man, which was rare in those parts. He was clearly exhausted, perhaps from running from a remote area in the woods. But his face showed the determination of a hero, and he was determined to see Elle. She herself was the last to react to the call.

"Who is it?" she asked. Their eyes met; something that hadn't happened for what felt like a long time. "Who…are….you?"

"Elle, is that suppose to be a joke?" he asked, tearing up. "It's me!"

"Me? Is that your name?"

"No!" He ran up closer, but Lu blocked him from getting within a few feet away from her.

"I won't let you Gazelle hurt Elle," Lu said in a threatening voice.

"He's with the Gazelle?" Andie shouted.

"No! Elle, are you serious? Can you really not remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I woke up in the forest with amnesia, so if I did know you before, I'm terribly sorry."

"Amnesia? It…it can't be! Elle, think back! We've gone through so much!"

"I'm only going to tell you once," Lu continued. "Leave."

"Elle!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Elle. She held her head in her hand, wobbling left and right. 'What is this…? Nostalgia? I've heard this voice…call for me before…'

"Are you alright, Elle?" Andie asked her.

"Go on, leave!"

"Not without Elle!" Kiri answered defiantly. "Elle! It's me! It's Kiri!"

Something clicked. Elle wasn't sure what, but something began to turn. Memories upon memories came flooding into her.

'Elle… Let's go, Elle… I'll protect you… Elle!'

"Kiri!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone froze in place, stunned by the sudden cry. "Kiri, I…I remember!" She pushed Lu aside, breaking contact with him.

"Uh, hey!" Lu shouted, alarmed. She grabbed Kiri and didn't want to let go.

"Kiri!" Her body began shaking, and Lu was worried the seizures were coming back. But she didn't shake from seizures. She was shaking with relief, as all her stress came out.

"Elle..." Kiri returned, gently holding her. "I told you I'd come for you, when you fell."

"You did!"

"Uh…am I the only one that feels awkward?" Andie asked.

Up in the sky, doves flew by. They were shined brightly with white, even in the afternoon sun.

* * *

I apologize. i only write when i feel like it. Hoped this chapter was good.


End file.
